yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wild Child
thumb|275px es el tercer tema musical de cierre japonés para la serie anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, realizado por moumoon. Se estrenó el 9 de abril de 2012. Fue reemplazado en el episodio 74 por "Artist". Cambios thumb|275px|Cubierta del CD sencillo independiente. * Episodio 60: En la escena del principio donde Yuma se despierta, se añaden círculos por encima de él. Durante la escena donde Yuma y sus amigos están corriendo juntos, Anna se puede ver en el fondo en su aerodeslizador. La Familia Vetrix y el grupo del Dr. Faker se materializan desde una niebla. La carta del "Número 32 Draco Tiburón" de Shark es sustituida por "Número C32 Draco Tiburón Veiss". Trey y Anna Kaboom pueden ser vistos en la clase de Yuma. Las pantallas del dirigible durante la escena de Cathy derrotando a Yuma ya no están en blanco y muestran a Nelson Andrews en su traje de "Sparrow". Vídeos Versión 1 = thumb|center|600 px |-| Vídeo musical = thumb|center|600 px Letra Versión TV Kanji = ガッツポーズで　勝利を抱きしめる時まで 加速させて　次へ行こうか、高鳴るビート Ｌｉｓｔｅｎ、　ｂｏｙｓ　ａｎｄ　ｇｉｒｌｓいたいけな　少年少女の秘密 ほんとは衝動的、かつ　ワイルドなんだ　知らないでしょ？ 手に負えない　それでいいじゃない やんちゃして　学ぶリアル 予測不可能を貫いて　毅然とカードを切るのさ いつだってそう　迷う時は一度目を閉じるよ ツトップかける　そこが境界線 ガッツポーズで　勝利を抱きしめる時まで 止まらないよ　後悔なんてしたくないから 傷ついても　今は躊躇なんてできないんだ 諦めない　明日は今日より輝くから 真剣さ　闘いを極めてゆくだけ 常に自由に　おもしろくなるよ　毎日がＦＩＧＨＴ |-| Kana = ガツポーズで　しょうりをだきしめるときまで かそくさせて　つぎへいこうか、たかなるビート リッスン、　ボーイズ　アンド　ガールズいたいけな　しょうねんしょうじょのひみつ ほんたわしょうどうてき、かつ　ワイルドなんど　しらないでしょ? てにおえない　それでいいじゃない やんちゃして　まなぶリアル よそくふかのうをつらめいて　きぜんとカードをきるのさ いつだってそう　まようときはいちどめをとじるよ ストップかける　そこがきょうかいせん ガツポーズで　しょうりをだきしめるときまで とまらないよ　こうかいなんてしたくないから きずついても　いまはちゅうちょなんてできないんだ あきらめない　あすはきょうよりかがやくから しんけんさ　たたかいをきわめてゆくだけ つねにじゆうに　おもしろくなるよ　まいにちがファイト |-| Rōmaji = Gattsupōzu de shouri wo dakishimeru toki made kasoku sasete tsugi e ikou ka, takanaru bīto Rissun bōizu ando gāruzu itaikena shounen shoujo no himitsu honto wa shoudouteki, katsu wairudo nanda shiranai desho? Te ni oenai sore de ii janai yanchashite manabu riaru yosokufukanou wo tsuranuite kizen to kādo wo kiru no sa itsudatte sou mayou toki ha ichidome wo tojiru yo sutoppu kakeru soko ga kyoukaisen Gattsupōzu de shouri wo dakishimeru toki made tomaranai yo koukai nante shitakunai kara Kizutsuitemo ima ha chūcho nante dekinainda akiramenai asu wa kyou yori kagayaku kara Shinkensa tatakai wo kiwamete yukudake tsune ni jiyū ni omoshiroku naru yo mainichi ga faito |-| Español (traducción) = Manteniendo esta victoria cerca mientras poso para la victoria a la que llegaré, mientras acelero, este corazón palpitante. Escuchad, chicos y chicas. El secreto detrás de todos los chicos inocentes como vosotros es que sois muy espontáneos, incluso salvajes. ¿Supongo que no lo sabes? Pero estar completamente descontrolado no es bueno incluso si eres molesto, lo sabrás. Tienes que ir a través de lo impredecible y barajar tus cartas con tus objetivos en mente. Cada vez que piensas que has perdido tu camino, cierra tus ojos por un momento y detente, y verás el límite. Manteniendo esta victoria cerca mientras poso para la victoria nunca voy a parar, porque no quiero cosas como los lamentos. Incluso si estoy herido, no es el momento de dudar no me voy a rendir, porque el mañana brilla desde hoy. La gravedad solo me hace luchar más fuerte siempre seré libre y divertido, porque cada día es una batalla. Versión completa Kanji = Ｌｉｓｔｅｎ、　ｂｏｙｓ　ａｎｄ　ｇｉｒｌｓ いたいけな 少年少女の秘密 ほんとは衝動的、かつ ワイルドなんだ 手に負えない それでいいじゃない やんちゃして 学ぶリアル 予測不可能を貫いて 毅然とカードを切るのさ いつだってそう 迷う時は一度目を閉じるよ ストップかける そこが境界線 ガッツポーズで 勝利を抱きしめる時まで 止まらないよ 後悔なんてしたくないから 真剣さ 戦いを極めてゆくだけ あとは自由に かき回して 決める 再START なんでもいい どんとこい 選択肢は広いのがいい けれど どうでもいいことなんて ひとつもありゃしないのさ 嫌になっちゃうな 頭ごなしに無理だと言われちゃ 自分の(マイペース)で 挑む 最前線 もっと遠くへ 駆け上がる未来はどこまでも 暴れだすよ 呼び起こして最高記録 真剣さ いつかは絶対あっと言わせるの 加速させて 次へ行こうか、高鳴るビート いますぐ高く跳びたいのにできないって くよくよしていたら いいたいことも言えなくなるよ I'm just so different from others, go ahead call me crazy ひとつずつ手に入れてくよ 僕には限界なんていらない ガッツポーズで 勝利を抱きしめる時まで 止まらないよ 後悔なんてしたくないから 傷ついても 今は躊躇なんてできないんだ 諦めない 明日は今日より輝くから 真剣さ 戦いを極めてゆくだけ 常に自由に おもしろくなるよ 毎日がFIGHT |-| Rōmaji = Listen, boys and girls itaike na shounen shoujo no himitsu Honto wa shoudouteki, katsu wairudo nanda Te ni oenai sore de ii ja nai Yancha shite manabu riaru Yosoku fukanou wo tsuranuite kizen to kaado wo kiru no sa Itsudatte sou mayou toki wa ichidome wo tojiru yo Sutoppu kakeru soko ga kyoukasen Gattsu poozu de shouri wo dakishimeru toki made Tomaranai yo koukai nante shitakunai kara Shinken sa tatakai wo kiwamete yuku dake Ato wa jiyuu ni kakimawashite kimeru sai START Nan demo ii dontokoi sentakushi wa hiroi no ga ii Keredo dou demo ii koto nante hitotsu mo arya shinai no sa Iya ni nacchau na atama gonashi ni muri da to iwarecha Jibun no mai peesu de idomu saizensen Motto tooku he kakeagaru mirai wa dokomademo Abaredasu yo yobiokoshite saikou kiroku Shinken sa itsuka wa zettai atto iwaseru no Kasoku sasete tsugi he yukou ka, takanaru biito Ima sugu takaku tobitai no ni dekinai tte Kuyokuyo shite itara iitai koto mo ienaku naru yo I'm just so different from others, go ahead call me crazy Hitotsuzutsu te ni ireteku yo boku ni wa genkai nante iranai Gattsu poozu de shouri wo dakishimeru toki made Tomaranai yo koukai nante shitakunai kara Kizutsuite mo ima wa chuucho nante dekinai nda Akiramenai asu wa kyou yori kagayaku kara Shinken sa tatakai wo kiwamete yuku dake Tsune ni jiyuu ni omoshiroku naru yo mainichi ga FIGHT Personajes presentes Monstruos de Duelo * Lancero del Rayo Negro * Chica Gato * Chica Gato Maga * Chica Gagaga * Campeón Heroico - Excalibur * Neo Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos * Número 32 Draco Tiburón * Número 39 Utopía * Número C39 Rayo Utopía Cartas * Vientos Huracanados * Gólem de Máscara Azteca Cronómalo * Marioneta Trucada Muñeca Sombría * Goblindbergh * Marioneta de Basura * Muzurritmo el Genio de las Guitarras * Número 32 Draco Tiburón * Número 39 Utopía * Número 40 Marioneta Trucada de Hilos * Número C32 Draco Tiburón Veiss (versión 2) Curiosidades thumb|250px * Los dos personajes que aparecen en la portada del single detrás de Yuma son la vocalista de la banda, Yuka, y el compositor y guitarrista Kousuke Masaki. * Detrás de Jen y Summer durante la escena en la que Cathy Katherine está derrotando a Yuma, puede verse a Reginald Kastle observando el Duelo. Categoría:Banda Sonora Categoría:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Categoría:Temas de cierre